The Shadow Pokemon: Shadow Lugia
by DarkRocketX
Summary: About the thoughts and tale of Shadow Lugia as he watched terrible events unfold. Oneshot. Drabble. Written for and inspired by the great site, TST. ShadowLugiaXShadowPokemon Please read and review!


**The Shadow Pokemon – Shadow Lugia**

**Shadow Lugia**

**Disclaimer  
**Me no own pokemon, or Shadow Lugia....although I wish I did.

**Summary  
**About the thoughts and tale of Shadow Lugia as he watched terrible events unfold. Oneshot. Drabble. Written for and inspired by the great site, TST. [ShadowLugiaXShadowPokemon]

**

* * *

Shadow Lugia  
**I was a normal Lugia before.

A normal Lugia. I had a normal Lugia life, sleeping, eating, watching the world and playing with my mates. It was a great life. We used to play pranks on everyone. And I was trouble-maker-in-chief. We had so much fun.

But now that was all over.

It begun when they came. It's natural for all pokemon to be curious, and us Lugia were no different. One day, strange humans came near our area. Naturally, me and the other Lugia were curious. We wanted to go investigate, but our elders warned us against it. But my group were the type who didn't follow rules, and I was no different too. So we went to investigate. And that was our downfall.

_

* * *

Pain. Pain._

_Bright flaring pain. Pain took over my world as the humans threw strange devices at us. I dodged a red beam of light as my friends attacked. A black pokemon, a Houndoom, I supposed, unleashed a powerful flamethrower. Inhaling sharply, I concentrated a ball of energy in my mouth, as all Lugia were taught to, and fired an Aeroblast attack. The powerful beam of orange light sliced through the powerful, but less concentrated flamethrower. I barely paused to watch as the Houndoom was blasted into oblivion. Looking to my right, and much to my horror, I watched as Serenade was nailed by a Thunderbolt attack. Quickly, I cast a wish technique on her, and twisted around to attack another pokemon. We all flew high as they revealed their final and ultimate weapon to be a....Shadow Pokemon._

_It was short and ugly._

* * *

I did remember that Serenade was killed. I felt as my heart, once again, was weighed down by the terrible burden of sorrow and rage, and I gave up to my locked away feelings. We were young back then. Young and foolish. Still, they didn't have a reason to do that to us. All I remembered was the torture.

_They crept towards me. The Shadows._

_I backed off, and quickly summoned up a hailstorm of icicles. Hissing, the Shadows shook off the attack like it was nothing. Under normal circumstances, that would have flattened an entire building, regardless of the fact that the element was ice. I hastily dodged as a Shadow leapt at me, intending to enter my heart. I charged up a thunderbolt, and like my Blizzard technique, had no effect on the Shadows._

_I brought my wings up to shield myself from a harsh dark wind attack, only to be rewarded by a cluster of terrible looking gashes and cuts. Blocking out the pain, I concentrated and summoned up Surf, as I hadn't learnt Hydro Pump yet. This time, the Shadows were slammed into various walls and other furniture. Snarling, a Shadow leapt up behind me, and I teleported just in time. I tried Psychic, but it had absolutely no effect whatsoever. I flapped hard and a strong gust of wind penetrated the area. The Shadows ignored it and leapt through it, just as I had hoped. I cried out and used Flamethrower, a technique I had managed to copy from the Houndoom earlier. The intense fires were swirled around in an array of dazzling fire hurricanes. Choas ensued._

_The Shadows scattered, leaving me in an awkward position. I focused, and concentrated on my inner psychic abilities, and set up a small X-ray field. I sensed a presence open the door and I snapped to attention. Snarling, I advanced towards the door, my eyes glowing a pale blue. The figure at the door cackled madly, or at least I thought so, and looked slightly disbelievingly at me. Well, I supposed surviving the Shadows for this long was an achievement._

_He signalled, and I realised what it meant too late. The Shadows leapt up behind me, and I went careening into a wall. Growling, energy crackling on my wings, I unleashed an attack I hadn't managed to do before. Discharge. It slightly surprised me, but I shook it off, and carefully watched the Shadows for any signs of attacking. Then it happened. Waves of the Shadows rose up from the ground and I gave one pained wail before they slammed me into the ground. They wriggled and pushed to get to their prey – me._

_I gambled on one last desperate attack. Aeroblast._

_The attack let out a small stream of multiple beams before finally merging into a single, powerful beam. I swept the area with the beam, disintegrating many walls and Shadows. Snorting, I spread my wings, but before I even managed to blink, a Shadow latched itself onto me. I wailed._

_Darkness encased me in a bubble of emptiness. Then pain. No. Not pain. Agony. White hot, raging agony. It flared through my body and I screamed. I rolled around as a purple, almost unseeable aura surrounded me. I felt a presence within me and I fought it. But it was a losing battle._

* * *

I still do remember that day. After that, nothing was the same anymore. I no longer could use my old attacks, even Aeroblast, but I could use different, darker, but more powerful attacks. Like Shadow Storm and Shadow Flare. Every now and then, I felt the burning rage to _kill, kill, kill. _I haven't managed to neutralise that and I probably never will. My will and love for my kin was the only thing that kept me from destroying the world, and the only thing that kept my dark desire to kill at bay. I obeyed my masters in hope of being Purified, but it never came.

Then she came. She was the one who locked my dark desires away, forever, deep in the depths of oblivion. She was the one who stole my heart, not that I protested. She was as dark and unforgiving as the darkness in which we lurk. As beautiful as the bright, white moon. As cunning as a fox. No one, nothing, not even my kin, could compare to her. She was the one for me.

Although I'm not quite sure she would want me.

I was the type who lurked behind if my opponents were stronger than me. But if they were weaker, I would pick on them, attack them, kill them, all for the sake of her. I rarely saw her, except for the times when we were put into battle together. We both wore emotionless masks, as unforgiving as the harsh sea. We never revealed what we felt, although once or twice, I felt my mask slip a bit, a loose bit of control. But hers never slipped. I was proud of her for that. Even I, a Shadow Lugia, couldn't do that, and I had had more experience than she did.

At night, she was the one who kept me sane. Although I didn't see her, I always dreamed of her, of beautiful crystalline wings, beautiful red eyes that glowed like coals, of a shimmering tail that sent sparkles in every direction. Of a sharp and clear mind, as sharp as the finest needles and as clear as calm water. I always dreamed of us flying high in the sky, free, no longer bound to the Shadows and our current masters.

Oh, how I wished to be free.

* * *

How I wished to fly those skies, those clear blue skies, always mocking us and our servitude. Well yes, I could do that, but I couldn't feel it. And no, I couldn't feel luxuries any other pokemon could. I envied them. I couldn't even enjoy the small luxury of having free reign. I was bound to my masters, yes, I also did do it because I wanted to be Purified, but I was also bound to them.

Now, there was almost zero chance of that happening. My master had just called me, and I was due to fight _again_. Sighing, I unfolded my great wings, shook myself, and headed off towards the direction of the signal.

She was there. I watched in horror as they punished her. It was all too horrid to describe.

_Kill her._

I gasped in horror. No! They will NOT make me kill her. I struggled as my inner desires and my masters' command clashed.

_I will not repeat this again. Kill her, or face the consequences._

No! I will not give up. I'd rather face the consequences, even die, than let her die.

_Fine. Kill him._

I felt the band around my mind that held me in my place break, and I rose up. My rage heightened by their antics, I let loose a full Shadow Blast. The result was devastating. Half the building had been destroyed. It wobbled and threatened to break down. I headed towards her, intending to save her and fly away, but a rope was tightened around my neck, restraining me. More ropes. I fired another Shadow Blast, but this time, it just disappeared into the horizon. Snarling, I struggled endless, finally tiring.

My master cackled. _You will never win. No matter what, no matter when. We are more powerful than you._

I tried not to rise to the bait. But my body refused to obey my mind. I rose up to my full height, enraged by his words. But then, a powerful Thunderbolt enveloped the building. My master and his subordinates looked around in confusion, and then a small yellow pokemon raced in, engulfed itself in powerful energy, and slammed itself into my master. He went down, screaming bloody murder. A large flying pokemon flew in, and a few humans jumped off its back. As pandemonium ensued, I felt the ropes around my neck slacken. I ripped them to shreds in a few seconds and let loose a Shadow Flare.

Screaming, my master toppled down from the building, down below, into the pit of ravaged and hungry pokemon. They claimed him before he touched the ground. I roared in triumph and opened my wings to their full length. I flew towards her, intending to take us both out of here, out of this place of despair and devastation, into a place of happiness and relief. But as I neared her, one of the humans shouted something incomprehensible, and I was sucked into a beam of light. I struggled as I was trapped inside a ball.

_No! _I thrashed endlessly. _I obey no-one! No-one owns me! I will not be snagged!_

One. Two. Three. I heard a distinct click and darkness took over.

_

* * *

I was dragged along into a strange chamber. A purification chamber. I realised. But no, even Purification chambers wouldn't be able to purify me. Nothing could. I watched with despair as the tempo was maximised. Nothing could help me. I thought bitterly as I was dragged into the center of the chamber._

_It was beyond what even I could comprehend. A strange, unknown energy flowed through my body as a bright light enveloped me. My muscles cramped up, and it was as if my body was frozen in time. The energy flared up, and a white aura surrounded me. I watched in fascination as my heart, which had been sealed for many decades, was engulfed in a white light, and I suddenly was filled with hope and happiness. But that was impossible! My masters said I couldn't be Purified._

_Screw my masters._

I woke up. Damn, it was all a dream. How I wished to be purified.

Then I remembered something important. Where was she? The full horror dawned on me as I realised that she was still inside the building when I was captured. Tears fell down my face as I covered my face with my wings. Then I realised something else. I was white! Not the dark, menacing purple I used to be, but a bright white. I gasped. I rose to my feet and confirmed it. Every inch of my body was a pure white, save for my belly and mask. After examining my new body, I spread my wings and took to the skies.

I was free at last.

**

* * *

Author's notes  
**Done. Sorry for people who were waiting for Xion's Story. Trust me....I am continuing it. And please review this! I live off reviews! And I am going to write a sequel. This fic is dedicated to The Sky Temple Of Lugia And Articuno AKA. TST! By the way, there are three stories in the Shadow Pokemon series. So two more fics to write! Please review!

P.S. This is a stupid random drabble.


End file.
